Ryou's Story
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: What happens when everyone you held near and dear betrays you? AU.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. I only own the plot. Based on a true story. Many references to Skillet, Nickelback, Pink, Kelly Clarkson and LittleKuriboh lyrics and quotes. I own none of them.

* * *

It had been a long day at the school that I was attending. I rushed down the road anxious to make it to the safe refuge of my home. The bright sun was shining down and it beat against my back making the shirt that I was wearing stick to my skin. It was uncomfortable and I did not like that! My mind was in a whirl of thoughts that was ranging from happy to sad to angry but ultimately upset. I found myself on the block where my little apartment was kept and I instantly started to walk faster until I was sprinting down the road and up the stairs. I threw open my front door and stopped in between the threshold, my hands resting on my knees and my breathing erratic. Once my breathing was somewhat normal I threw my backpack onto the couch and plopped down beside the bulging bag. I felt terrible! It was like I just wanted to curl up where I was and sob my heart out.

If you all are wondering why I am feeling so down in the dumps at this point is because my father has dementia and kidney disease. Dementia is an illness syndrome in which a person loses all contact with reality so to speak. They might lose the ability to remember who they are, what day it is, what year it is, and potentially who is taking care of them. Let me tell you all the run down of things. I am Ryou Bakura and I am new to Domino City. I had to move here from Egypt to take care of my father who, as you can tell, is not doing well at all.

It all started 6 months ago when I first got the call that my father was not eating again and was starving himself. I could not help but to roll my eyes. I loved my father but I just couldn't stand how he was just throwing his life away because he didn't want to gain weight later down the line. Millions of people die everyday from starvation and he was dying from the same thing! The only difference is that he had the food at his disposal yet he wouldn't touch it. It's very frustrating!

I went inside my fathers room where he was vegetating on his bed the television blaring some weird game show.

"What do you want?" I asked a little too harshly, the slight venom evident in my voice. I crossed my arms against my chest and tapped my foot impatiently. In the past few months I had grown a bad temper and an equally bad attitude. "Who the hell are you?" I couldn't help but to glare at him and I shook my head. "Forget it." I walked out of his room and back into the living room. I grabbed my bag from the couch and hauled it into my room where I deposited it on my floor and then I proceeded to my overstuffed bed. I was laying atop my covers when I heard the front door slam open. My mother was home.

"Shut up Amane! I'm sick and tired of hearing you bitch about everything!"

Apparently my sister was home as well. Just great. I rolled my eyes and plugged my ear buds into my MP3 player, one of which was dying, listening to the current song blare into my ears. I closed my eyes and listened as the lyrics enveloped my hearing, my thoughts, and my soul.

_How the hell we wind up like this? Why weren't we able? _

I felt the side of my lips twitch into a small half smile as the song continued on. I had closed my eyes and was picturing the very few friends that I had. I saw Yuugi and Jonouchi sitting at their desks. Yuugi was trying to teach Jonouchi how to use some sort of combo on a recent video game he had discovered. Marik and Malik were sucking each other's faces off and Seto Kaiba had that cold and distant glare and it was directed right at Jonouchi. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression, it truly was terrifying yet to whom it was directed at was what made it hilarious. Then I saw Bakura's face in my mind and my lips were a very fine line. I admit it I liked Bakura, I mean I really like Bakura! But I couldn't make him see that and that was fine. One day I just hoped that he would see.

As the next song blared I started to see the rest of my, what I would come to say, as my so-called friends.

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new. They told you I was moving on, over you. _

Otogi and Anzu were huddled together speaking, what I could only assume were, rumors about myself and the group of friends that I had. Honda was doing the same. I never liked them. Not as far as I could throw them to be honest with you but little did I know that my whole world was about to turn upside down. It was just a good thing that I had my friends to support me, or at least some of them. They wouldn't ever betray me.

How little I really knew. . .

* * *

Thank you for reading and please leave me a review. Kura-Kun.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. I only own the plot. Based on a true story. Many references to Skillet, Nickelback, Pink, Kelly Clarkson and LittleKuriboh lyrics and quotes. I own none of them.

* * *

It had all started out as a semi-fine day. I came home from school, checked on my father and then went into my room only to hear my mother and sister come barging in through the front door, pissed as usual. I opened my eyes and took out one of my earbuds when I thought I heard my name being called, yes I could actually hear someone calling me with that loud music blaring into my eardrum.

"What?" I yelled, expecting to hear someone yell back, and was surprised when I heard no one answer my question. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly got up from my bulging yet comfort filled bed and made my way into the living room to find no one there as well. 'They must be in fathers room.' I slowly walked to his room and peeked my head around the corner and what did I find? Lo and behold, my mother and sister at my fathers bedside, cuddling him as if he was a three year old. He was 79 for crying out loud! I shook my head to come out of my thoughts and did so at the right moment. I came face to face with my mothers hard glare and I glared right back.

"What?" I heard my own voice and it sounded deadly, as if I was ready to strike if need be. That was when I felt a slap to my cheek and my head instinctively turned after impact, the place where the hand connected with my skin already turning red. I felt the tears prick at my eyes but I forced them to stay into my tear duct. I will not cry! I will not show that kind of weakness!

"You need to be nicer to your father!" My mother was yelling at me and it was the same old shit I had heard before. Be nicer to your father, let things slide off your back, lose that attitude of yours, you think you have stress?, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. I rolled my eyes once more and walked off, leaving a fuming mother and a sarcastic sister behind. "Don't you dare walk away from me!" I heard her yell and I yelled back, my own voice taken me by surprise. "I'm leaving your ass! I'll be back later!" I went back into my room, grabbed my mp3 player and exited my room. I was fuming and I was pissed beyond recognition. I opened the front door and slammed it behind me. I ran down the steps muttering, "Bitch," the entire time, silently cursing any God that I knew of and asking them what I had done to deserve this. I know that's not what you were supposed to do but I knew that any God would listen to one of their children and I felt a special connection to the spiritual world, as if a God was standing beside me at that moment and telling me to take a big deep breath and relax my now frayed nerves.

I am sure you all don't want to hear what all happens between now, February, and then August. It's pretty much the same old thing that happened. I get yelled at, told I'm lazy and that I will never amount to anything and then I leave pissed, hurt and confused and then I come right back and the process repeats. So let us go to August 9. That is the day that my whole world was turned upside down once more. The only difference? This hurt way worse that what my mother and father could ever say.

It was four days before I was to turn 20 and I could not be any happier. Mother had said it was okay that I had a birthday party filled with food, drinks, video games and fun and I was telling all of my friends that I could not wait! It was then that I got that call that I would later learn to hate with a passion. I was sitting atop my bed, my laptop sitting in my lap and my music blaring. I was singing at the top of my lungs and I was in a pretty good mood. It was then that my phone had rang and I answered it. I listened to the person on the other end and my smile slowly faded to a frown. It was Honda. He had heard Otogi say that he didn't want me hanging around anymore because I had told him that I didn't like his girlfriend, which is yes Anzu. Terrifying I know. I don't know why he was upset with me when he didn't even "love" her. I mean I'm sure he was only staying with her for the sex I'm sure they had. He even lies to her! Come on! Is that love? Nope! Not at all. I had rolled my eyes and told Honda that I was still going to hang around them. That was when Honda had told me, well he hadn't actually told me I had picked up on the hint. I'm good at that kind of thing.

Anyway, Honda had basically told me that he was going to "side" with Anzu and Otogi, saying that they didn't like my attitude. I felt hot tears stinging the corners of my eyes and I hung up on the man. I covered my face with my hands and tried not to let it all lose. I got a couple of more calls and they were from all my other friends.

The first one was from Ishizu. "I am terribly sorry Ryou but I cannot handle that attitude of yours therefore I am not going to hang about. Goodbye."

The second one was from Rishid. "Learn how to control that attitude and temper of yours and maybe I will consider hanging out once more."

The third one was from Rebecca. "Idiot! You're stupid and a waste of air! You're better off without friends!" That one had stung a little bit but I continued to stay strong.

The last one, and it probably hurt the worst, was from Shizuka. It hurt because it was Jonouchi's sister. I thought that she of all people would understand where I was coming from on this. I guess not. I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and laid atop my bed. I sat there like that for a little while until I got more calls from Yuugi, Jonouchi, Malik and Marik. All had said the same thing. I couldn't help the tears that fell. I threw my phone across my room, grabbed my Change of Heart pillow, buried my face into it and sobbed. Letting all the bitterness and helplessness escape and soak my pillow.

Everyone had betrayed me! How could they?! How?! It wasn't fair! They didn't have a mother who would berate them constantly! They didn't have a father that always put you down because you weren't up to his standards! They didn't have a sister who pretended that everything was okay and told you that you wouldn't amount to anything and that you were a slut and whore! Everyone betrayed me.

At least I thought that everyone had.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think if you have any thoughts or ideas. Kura-Kun.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. I only own the plot. Based on a true story. Many references to Skillet, Nickelback, Pink, Kelly Clarkson, Rascal Flatts and LittleKuriboh lyrics and quotes. I own none of them.

* * *

It had been a Friday afternoon and I had cancelled my party because lets face it; who would want to have a party where it was only you? I was heartbroken to say the least but I refused to show it. I WAS a strong individual and I was not going to let the betrayl of my friends hurt me any longer. Sure there would be times every now and then when I still bawled my eyes out in the comfort of my own room but no one else knew that and I was not going to tell a soul. I had just awoken when I heard my mother yell and the first thing that ran through my mind was that I was going to get yelled at again. Great. Just great. But boy was I surprised when I went into my living room and mother was smiling at me. She hadn't smiled at me like that in a long while and I was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

"I never knew that you were such a popular student at Domino High sweetie. Why didn't you tell me?" I was slightly confused. Me? Popular? Had she finally gone off her rocker? I was far from being popular at school and I could imagine the look on my face. I shook myself out of my stupor and asked as nicely as I could, "What do you mean mother?" She pointed to the kitchen where lots of figures stood huddled around a plate of her famous enchiladas and cookies. My eyes widened and I swear it was like they were bug-eyed. "These lovely people here tell me they are your friends. I never knew you had so many! Well, except for what happened to your other ones..." She trailed off and gave me a sympathetic look. I hated that look. "But who needs em right?" She laughed and gave me a huge hug then she told me that I could do whatever I would like with my new found friends and that she would be back later in the week. She was giving me the house for one whole week to do whatever the hell I felt like! No more taking care of Father for one full week. According to Mother she was taking him and my sister to some convention or something or another.

I was now standing in my kitchen, a look of pure shock adorned my features, as I stood staring at the group of people all eating and complimenting my mothers cooking. I stood there for about a good 5 minutes before I finally shook off my shock. I was happy to see this group of friends all smiles and laughter. It was hardly ever this happy looking when I was with the others. I even recognized some of them! I walked into my kitchen and stood behind the counter. I heard someone clear their throat and looked over to see Bakura, my crush, sitting beside me with a fork of enchiladas near his mouth. It looked like he was contemplating on something and I couldn't help but to stare at his handsome face. I rested my chin in the palm of my hand and just reveled in the sound of idle chatting.

"Ryou." I heard my name and nearly turned to goo as I heard Bakura. I didn't show that his saying my name affected me. Soon I will. I raised my eyes and met Bakura's. He had been eyeing my just as I had been eyeing him. Before I had a chance to respond Bakura held the fork near my lips and I couldn't help the redness that covered my cheeks. I hated blushing but I could not stop my body's reaction. I slowly opened my mouth and took a bite of the food. It was hot and it tasted delicious! It was very cheesy just the way I liked it. I chewed my bite and swallowed but then I suddenly stiffened. I felt a wet tongue lick across my cheek and the redness that once covered my them had returned. Bakura had licked a stray spot of sauce off and when he pulled back he smirked at me. I simply shot him the same look and he chuckled. I smiled. I finally smiled! It was a real smile, not one of these fake ones that I was used to displaying.

_You are perfect to me. _

Bakura laid his hand on my red tinted cheek and I couldn't help but to lean into it. I felt at peace for once in my long ass life. The feeling lasted only a second. I heard gasps and I could feel lots of eyes burning into my sides and I knew that we had been caught. Bakura glared at the people, his friends ultimately, and shot them a death glare for interrupting his moment with me. "Bakura won't you tell us who your friend is?" I didn't recognize who it was but I was to soon find out. Bakura rolled his eyes and started naming off people starting by who was sitting beside him.

"This is Miho Nosaka. She's the sweetest young woman in the world." I nodded at her and gave her a smile, to which she returned, sort of. She had a hazy look in her eyes and that was probably why she looked so at ease and without a care in the world. "Next to her is Mai. Don't cross her or you'll be harpy food later on." I couldn't help but to laugh at the way he had phrased that. Mai gave me a smirk before eyeing my frame up and down. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine." I nodded to her and looked to where Bakura had semi-pointed. "Next to Mai is Varon. That would be her kick ass boyfriend." He gave me a firm yet stiff nod. In some ways he reminded me of Kaiba and I'm sure he knew that. The next few people that were introduced flew down the line like lightening on a rod.

Let me make things a bit more clear for you all. Apparently Bakura had noticed the changes that were starting within me as well as the fact that my once so called friends were ignoring me and treated me like I was some freaking bad guy. I found this out from Mai. She had said that Bakura was livid to say the least and he knew that I deserved better. My heart swelled when I heard this but that's not the point. The main point is that Bakura had invited Miho, Mai, Varon, Ryota Kajiki and Kisara over to have a day of fun and laughter.

I finally had friends! True friends! Ones that won't ever betray me.

_So while this storm is breaking. __While there's light at the end of the tunnel, k__eep running towards it. __Releasing the pressure, that's your heartache. __Soon this dam will_ _break._

We had spent the entire day laughing, playing games, and having a good old time! Man, this week is going to be a week full of fun surprises!

* * *

Please read and review. Kura-Kun.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. I only own the plot. Based on a true story. Many references to Skillet, Nickelback, Pink, Kelly Clarkson and LittleKuriboh lyrics and quotes. I own none of them.

* * *

I know that the last time I spoke I was vague when I said that I had spent the entire day with Bakura and his group of friends, which are happily now mine! So to catch you all up on what exactly it was that the group of us did to have fun, and it is pretty hilarious when you think about it. Bakura and Mai had gotten into an argument in which she had won.

It was agreed that that night we were going to be heading to the state fair to have a jolly old time! Bakura was reluctant at first but eventually agreed after I had changed his mind in the best way I could possibly think of; I kissed him full on the lips in front of all of our friends and then said that we could branch off eventually and do our own thing.

It had worked and now we had to wait until the night came so we decided to pass the time away with some fun games, the first of which was Twister, upon request from Mai and Varon. I had only rolled my eyes but I also caught the sight of a slightly smirking Bakura and I had instantly agreed. It was going to be fun to tease the living daylights out of him.

So it was settled. The first game of the day was Twister and so Mai had asked where I kept my board games and I had told her that they were in my room, the second door on the right, and that they were in the far corner of my odd room. She had nodded and left to go get the box when Varon suddenly came up beside me and asked to talk to me.

What can I say, at first I was as scared as a goldfish! That is if goldfish even got scared. His eyes were like hard steele and it sent unpleasant shivers down my spine. I had no idea what I had done to make him want to speak with me but who was I to deny him that right? So I had reluctantly followed him into my living room and took a seat on my couch.

Varon had sat down beside me and for a minute all that happened between us was silence. Then suddenly he slammed his fist atop my glass table, which was conveniently placed right in front of our spots. I had jumped at the sudden outburst and tried to swallow the small lump that had formed inside my throat. I hesitantly rested my hand atop his shoulder and whispered, "V-Varon are you alright?" The next thing that had slipped from his lips surprised me to no end and I had to strain to hear his words.

"You don't deserve what's been happening to you." Then he decided to look up and stare straight into my eyes and that left me speechless. I had felt the tears start to build up in the corners of my eyes but I willed them to stay back and not start a torrent down my cheeks. I had simply graced a small smile and said in the best and lightest way I could manage, "It's okay really. It has been hard but I am learning to be stronger from what all is happening as well as wise. Varon, please do not worry about what has happened and what is going to happen to me. As long as you are by my side, that is all that counts."

I had flashed him a slightly bigger smile to convince him to do just that and all he could do was nod. It was then that I had heard sniffling coming from the kitchen and I turned my head to see Mai, Miho, Kisara and even Ryota and Bakura with tears in their eyes. I felt my cheeks suddenly get warm and I knew that I was blushing.

I stood up and clapped my hands. "So how about that game of Twister?" I was met with a chorus of sad laughter and then I was attacked into a hug by Mai soon followed by the others. When everyone let go Bakura had hugged me tight to his chest and I couldn't help but to sigh at the contact. It felt so good to be in his arms and against that strong chest of his. I felt his breath flow past my ear, whispered words of, "You never have to worry any longer," coming from them.

I smiled and nodded to show him that I had heard and then we were off playing Twister. Surprisingly I had won! I laughed as Mai huffed and couldn't stop the ever increasing sound of my laughter. It had been so long since I had laughed that hard and that long that it sounded almost foreign to me.

_Stand my ground and never back down!_

Pretty soon we were at the fair, all the lights and sounds captivating. It was truly a beautiful scene. The whole group and myself decided to play some of the water gun games. You know the ones where you have to shoot water into the middle of a hole and if your balloon pops first you're the winner? Yup, that's the one.

I ended up winning twice, Mai once and Bakura three times. I had given one of my stuffed animals to Miho when she didn't have anything and then Bakura had replaced what I gave away. The night pretty much went on like this. We played games, we won prizes, we ate and then we rode rides.

Bakura and myself were standing in line for the ferris wheel, our fingers interlaced together and my cheek leaning against his shoulder. We waited patiently, well as patiently as Bakura could wait, and got into a seat of our own with just the two of us. Bakura had put his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head against his chest. I closed my eyes and it dawned on me that this felt so right. It was like I had found my missing puzzle piece. A huge smile graced my face and I had opened my eyes and turned my head to look up at Bakura, only to find that he had been watching me.

I heard a chuckle erupt from his chest at my embarrassed face before his lips claimed mine in a heated kiss. By this time our car had stopped at the very top of the wheel and we could see everything! The only thing we were focused on now though was the other.

All too soon our ride had come to an end and we were back to holding hands and talking amongst the other. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a familiar drawl say my name.

"Long time no see Ryou." The voice hissed at me and I gulped silently as I turned to see Jounouchi and Yuugi and my ex-friends. I felt Bakura bristling beside me and I squeezed his hand in an effort to calm him down. I sighed and asked in as polite a tone as I could muster, "Yes it is Jounouchi, what is it that you want?"

As soon as I had finished my sentence I felt a fist connect with the side of my cheek, then I was on the ground, dazed and slightly confused. Bakura went to lunge at him when Varon and Ryota came out of nowhere and were holding him back. Miho and Mai had held out their hands to me and were helping me up when something inside me snapped.

I walked straight up to Jonouchi and punched the satisfied smirk right off of his face and man did it feel good! My eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits that would make even Bakura proud and said in the most deadliest of tones, "If you EVER do that again I will hunt you down and make sure you will never be able to stand on your own two feet without assistance again is that understood?"

I turned around just as Jou had recovered from his shock and lunged at me but this time I was ready. I stepped to the side and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, immobilizing him. I lifted my knee and it connected with his stomach. To say that my once friends were surprised is the understatement of the year.

We had scuffled for a while until I finally won. He was laying on the ground, blood seeping from a cut on the side of his head, when I spat in his face and said in a deathly quiet voice. "I am so tired of you guys not being able to understand what has been going on and what life has been like through my eyes. You do not understand my pain and what I have had to sacrifice for others. I am standing my ground this time so do not ever cross me again! Do I make myself clear?"

Without waiting for an answer I took a shocked Bakura's hand and lead him to the entrance of the fair, where we waited for the gang to meet up, before heading on home for the night.

Yes it was a very fun day indeed.

* * *

Please review and lend me your opinions. Kura-Kun.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. I only own the plot. Based on a true story. Many references to Skillet, Nickelback, Pink, Kelly Clarkson and LittleKuriboh lyrics and quotes. I own none of them.

* * *

After my little escapade with Jonouchi and the others I had finally made it home where Bakura and our group of friends came and made ourselves comfortable in the living room. I leaned back and stood on my tiptoes at the same time, which effectively popped my back as well as let me stretch. I looked at everyone paired off with their respective other.

Mai and Varon were practically sitting on the others lap engaged in a deep conversation, with little and sweet kisses here and there. Miho and Ryota were sitting on the other side of Mai and Varon, sprawled out on the floor doing exactly the same thing, except for the kissing of course. Then there was Kisara. She had met Set while standing in line waiting for a ride that takes you sideways and goes in circles very fast. Kisara and Set had taken the big recliner and were just staring off into the others eyes. Finally there was Bakura. He was standing in the middle of everyone taking quick glances at me from the corners of his eye.

I softly cleared my throat and asked quietly, so as not to disturb the comfortable silence the room had taken, "Would anyone like some drinks or snacks?" All at once I was bombarded with everyone's drinks and food and for a minute I was overwhelmed. Bakura barked a playful laugh at my flustered appearance before whistling to get everyones attention. "All right everyone listen up! Ryou can take only so much talking at once! Now Ryou go into the kitchen and wait there."

I nodded and headed off into my kitchen, walking up to my counter and leaning against it. I started to hum a random tune to pass the time whilst I thought about what kind of snacks and drinks I had wanted. 'Hmm, I wonder if Bakura likes Pocky.' My subconcious mind had wondered and it left me with a slight blush across my cheeks. As if on cue, Bakura came waltzing in and stood between the threshold, one foot in my living room and the other in my kitchen. I stood at attention playfully and saluted Bakura in which he just rolled his eyes at me but I saw that slight smile that he had playing at the side of his lips.

"All right, Miho and Ryouta will be coming in soon to get what they would like. Soon after Mai and Varon will follow leaving Kisara and Set last." I nodded my head and started to ask a question when the first two people had come walking in. I merely smiled and stepped to the side, my arm sweeping out wide in a way of showing my guests what I had to offer. "Welcome. Please find what you would like and we shall join you soon."

I ended up repeating that same line two more times and when Kisara and Set had finished getting their snacks and drinks, Bakura had come to stand behind me whilst Set had made his way to my side. I turned my head toward him and slightly tilted my head in a curious fashion. I noticed the small frown that had flashed across Set's lips and I could only assume that it had something to do with the events that had happened at the fair.

"Is something the matter Set?" I slightly furrowed my brow and waited patiently for my answer to come. For a couple of minutes all was silent between the four of us until finally Set had managed to come up with words. "I can't believe they did that to you. Jonouchi and Seto and everyone. It..." He stopped for a moment and thought about what to say next. "...It is just terrible." I had nodded slightly and I briefly wondered how this man at my side knew about all of my former friends. As if reading my mind Set had answered my unspoken question.

"I saw them, the day that they betrayed you. Especially Seto." He rolled his eyes. "I cannot believe that my cousin did such a thing. They were talking about you and how much you had changed. I don't know what it is they have against you but I wouldn't let them get too close to you. They wanted me to help them," Here he used air quotes, "Teach you a lesson you won't ever forget but I refused." He laid a hand on my shoulder and his eyes were brimming with determination. "I will help protect you at all costs."

I couldn't help the tears that had escaped from the corners of my eyes. I had thrown my arms around Set's neck and hugged him with all my strength. It was the first time one of my friends had told me that and it meant so much to me. After another minute or so I was back in Bakura's arms, a smile gracing my features.

"You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you so much." Set had only nodded and then left with Kisara to go back into the living room. What I had just heard was still ringing in my ears and I was unaware of all the tears cascading down my cheeks until Bakura had turned me around and laid his forehead against mine. He let me release all my pent up sadness, letting me cry into his chest when he pulled me close to him. After some time I had gotten out all that I wanted too, at the moment anyway, and we headed back into my living room, any thoughts of my snack and drink far away from my current train of thought.

_He comes from a world of darkness where no trace of humanity exists._

"So what is there to do 'round here Ryou?" Ryota had questioned once we all were comforatble. I tapped my chin with the tip of my finger and then snapped when an idea had popped into my mind. "Well, I have recently found a couple of funny videos that are pure, as I like to put it, hilariousness." That had piqued everyone's curiosity and I couldn't help the triumphant feeling that welled up inside my chest.

"Let's watch it!" I nodded at Kisara and stood to get my laptop and when I returned I had plopped myself right in the middle of my couch with Mai and Miho sitting on either side of me, Varon and Bakura standing behind us with Ryota and Set. "Are you guys ready?" I was answered with cheers from everyone, well except Bakura. He gave a slight sigh but went along with it anyway. I brought up one of the videos that I couldn't help but to laugh at anytime I saw it. While the music was playing I casually stated, "Oh there is one thing you must know about these videos, they all have people who sound like Bakura."

Just then the whole room was filled with gasps and a sudden screach of, "WHAT?!" from Bakura. I simply smiled innocently and turned the volume up on my laptop. We hadn't even reached the middle yet when everyone was in stitches, even Bakura was laughing and that is something! I gasped when a part that I knew well came on and I started to quote it along with the audio.

"... Hey Bakura where exactly does Slenderman come from?" The first voice had asked and immediately I started my best impression of Bakura. "He comes from a world of darkness where no trace of humanity exists and should you enter its unholy domain, you will find yourself unable to escape with your sanity intact." By the time I had finished we were all holding our sides and I couldn't even finish the rest of the quote.

The video was reaching its end and I wiped the tears that had escaped from my eyes during my laughing fit. I felt Bakura lay his hand on my shoulder and I leaned my head back against the top of my couch, smiling up at him. He smiled right back and his lips met mine in a dominating kiss. He suddenly pulled back before I had a chance to ask entrance into his moist cave and I slightly pouted. He barked a quiet laugh and just shook his head. I leaned my head forward in time to hear the ending.

"Man that was the best and funniest thing in the world!" I nodded at Mai's exclamation eager to show them more. So that is what I did, for hours we watched these videos, laughed our heads off and tried to impersonate the best that we could. I suddenly let out a yawn and started to rub my eyes, willing sleep to stay away from me.

I heard a chuckle. "It sounds like someone's getting tired." I turned my head to see an amused Varon watching me, Mai leaning against his shoulder already fast asleep. I merely nodded and yawned again. I saw a pale hand reach out toward my laptop and exited out of my window and effectively turning off my computer. I laid my computer atop my glass table and leaned back in my seat, drowsiness starting to envelope me in it's warm embrace. Oh wait a minute, that's Bakura.

_Bless the broken road, that led me straight to you._

I let out a contented sigh and I instantly snuggled closer to Bakura's warmth. My eyelids were drooping and I swear I felt Bakura's warm and soft lips against my own skin. What was he kissing? Was that my forehead? I think it was. To be honest I was too tired to really tell, all I know is that Bakura is very comfortable and I want him to be my pillow!

I felt something soft and fluffly against my back, was it my bed? No it was one of my most comfiest blankets that I owned. I hummed satisfied with where I was, hey wait a minute! When did my eyes close? Oh well, no matter. I'm comfy. I felt a flow of warm air caress my cheeks and the tips of my ears before I heard a soft voice. "Sleep little Ryou, you deserve it." I only smiled and nodded, resting my head atop Bakura's chest and curled up into his side. I snuggled even closer to him when I felt a blanket cover us both and I whispered quietly.

"Oyasuminasai Watashi no Yujin."

* * *

*Oyasuminasai Watashi no Yujin = Good night my friends.* Please review and lend me your opinions! Kura-Kun.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. I only own the plot. Based on a true story. Many references to Skillet, Nickelback, Pink, Kelly Clarkson and LittleKuriboh lyrics and quotes. I own none of them.

* * *

I was running down the street with the rain pounding upon my back and mixing with the sweat that ran down my face. I was frantically looking around when I was suddenly grabbed, a hand slapped itself over my mouth and nose making it slightly harder to breath. My hands were somehow pinned and then tied behind my back and it was then I realized that I was in deep trouble. As soon as the last knot was tied I was roughly spun around and slammed, back first, into a brick wall that came out of nowhere.

My eyes widened when I saw who my captor was and a sudden wave of fear hit me before dulling away. I was never scared anymore, maybe this will be my out of the life that I hate? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt hot breath against the tip of my ear and I couldn't help the shiver that raced down my spine.

"You remember who I am don't you?" I swallowed the small lump that had formed in my throat and nodded my head, my eyes having already adjusted to the night that enveloped around us. I couldn't help but to narrow my eyes slightly at the person in front of me.

"Let's go then." Of course I wasn't going to let him take me, I wasn't stupid! I did put up a fight, and a good one at that, managing to get a good gash across his cheek and I managed to break his nose. Too bad that he had reinforcements to help and I was easily overpowered. I could handle one knucklehead but I couldn't handle three.

I was thrown unceremoniously in the back of a van and it left me gasping for breath. I had almost hit my head but I was lucky that I didn't. I sat up as best as I could and looked at my captors. The one with the broken nose was Keith and his two accomplices were Ryuzaki and Haga. I only knew of them because I saw them hanging around Domino High, it was really hard not to recognize them.

Suddenly I felt a prick in the side of my arm and I winced slightly for it was done none too gentle. I heard snickering and I saw Ryuzaki and Haga with their hands covering their mouths and I couldn't help but to glare at them until I started to feel woozy and tired. I struggled to keep my eyes open but my will power can only go so far until I succumb to my body's will.

I awoke, what felt like to me, hours later but it was probably only thirty minutes and I found that I had shackles around my wrists and I furrowed my brows. This is the same way I felt when I was overwhelmed with my life at home, like a prisoner just waiting for an escape. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a chuckle.

A glare found its way back across my face and I let my arms fall to my sides. "My my, what have we got here?" I watched the man with an elegant smirk across his face and it just intensified my hatred. "Piss off Pegasus."

Pegasus was the well manicured man of a Human Trafficking ring that my father used to be partners with and ever since he has laid eyes on me, he has always wanted me either for his personal use or to sell me who knows really. He always used Keith and his henchmen as his accomplices to find those he thinks would do well and bring in the cash and it positively made me sick. I want no part in it! No part at all!

Pegasus smirk grew wider as he strode up to me, his eyes almost piercing through to my soul and it gave me terrible goosebumps. "Now I would be nice to me my boy or else someone you love will meet a terrible fate and we wouldn't want that now would we?" He snapped his fingers and Haga and Ryuzaki came in with Bakura struggling to get out of their grasp; my heart suddenly stopped beating and I shook my head, mouthing "No" the entire time.

"Let me go you f-" I heard Bakura growl when he saw me shackled to the wall with Pegasus inches from me. I moved past Pegasus and rushed toward Bakura when the chain that was connected to my bindings pulled me back and I huffed from frustration. "Please, let him go." I stood where I was when I saw Pegasus making his way to Bakura and I said a little louder, "Please Pegasus let him go!" I moved forward again only to be pulled back and my eyes widened when Pegasus stroked Bakura's cheek.

"Hm, what soft skin just like little Ryou over there." Our eyes connected and I could see the slight fear and anger coloring Bakura's eyes and I felt tears prick the side of my eyes. "Tck, tck, tck. Now you know I can't let him go Ryou, you should know me by now."

I could see a glint in the mans eyes and I started to struggle against my bonds. "No! No Pegasus please let him go! Please! Just leave him alone!" Pegasus turned his head at me and smiled devilishly. I swear I could see his horns in all their red glory. "Hush Ryou soon you will be all mine." I shook my head and pulled at my chains and shackles. I lifted my head and saw Bakura, his eyes wide with fear. Then I saw Pegasus and in his hand was a sharp and jagged knife, gleaming and looking thirsty for blood.

The tears that were gathering had spilled and flowed over, sending a cascade of tears down my cheeks. "Say goodbye Ryou for this is the last time you will see your little boyfriend alive." With that said, he thrust his knife deep into Bakura's heart and I watched as his eyes widened before dulling and losing that fighting spirit. Pegasus withdrew his object and licked some of Bakura's blood off of his knife. "NO!" I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me and I fell to my knees, my head furiously shaking from side to side.

My shoulders shook and I sobbed my heart out. I loved Bakura! I loved him and now he was gone! I risked a peek at his lifeless body and his dead eyes were boring into me, almost haunting me. I raised my head and looked up as Pegasus stood in front of me, my eyes already puffy and red.

"Good night, my sweet Ryou." Pegasus raised his arm, the silver glinting off the already bloody knife and some of Bakura's blood dripped onto my cheek. He suddelny brought the knife down so the tip was touching the skin of my neck and then he-

BOOM!

CRACKLE!

I screamed and sat up, my fingers instantly reaching around my neck to find the point where the knife was and I sighed in relief. I was covered in a cold sweat and I was shaking. Thank goodness that my scream didn't wake anyone up. I looked over to see Bakura's back and I breathed a bigger sigh of relief. My fingertips touched the side of his cheek and I briefly pressed my lips to the side of his forehead before standing up and quietly making my way outside.

I sat on the porch and brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs to keep myself somewhat warm. I was watching the rain cover the ground and cleanse whatever it came into contact with when I started to sob quietly. It had felt so real! I buried my face in the crook where my knees were facing and I was trying to take slow and calming deep breaths. After a few minutes I calmed down enough to raise my head when I felt something fluffy against my toes. I smiled a teary-eyed one to my cat, Chewey, and moved my legs to sit cross legged. I picked him up and hugged him close to my chest, my eyes closing on their own.

I jumped suddenly when I felt a warm hand against my cold shoulder and I looked up when I saw Bakura watching me, his eyes shining with concern and worry. "What happened?" I shook my head when Bakura sat beside me and I let my cat go, getting in Bakura's lap and burying my face in his chest. "Please just hold me 'Kura." I felt him lay his cheek atop my head as he whispered, "I will, forever."

I yawned softly and snuggled into the warmth that was Bakura and was starting to head back to sleep when I felt a blanket cover us and I could have sworn that I heard him mumble.

"I love you."

* * *

Please review and lend me your opinions! Kura-Kun.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. I only own the plot. Based on a true story. Many references to Skillet, Nickelback, Pink, Kelly Clarkson and LittleKuriboh lyrics and quotes. I own none of them. I would like to say that I am terribly sorry for waiting this long to update but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

It's now almost the end of November and my life is like a roller coaster. I still have Bakura and the amazing group of friends that I had made and I am ever so thankful for that! My life at home has been rough and challenging but before I get into that let me tell you all what happened when Bakura had found me outside in the rain.

As you know, I had sat in his lap and just asked him to hold me in which he complied and did so. The next day I had taken him aside to tell him about the horrific dreams that I had been having and the one that I had when he had slept over. He surprised me by wrapping me up in a huge hug and I reveled in the feel of his arms around my frame and the smell of him just helped in the calming process. I knew that he had my back and that he would always take care of me.

Now it is time that you all have been waiting for! Okay well maybe not, but here it is anyway!

I had been having a terrible morning and it was just the set up for a tear filled day I could just feel it. I had come back from my class when I heard yelling coming from just inside the threshold and I felt my heart sinking. It was about my father like always and I couldn't help the eye roll that followed upon placing my hand onto the door. I took a deep breath and walked in to find my mother and sister in a heated argument and I made a quick dash to my room.

Once I was in the safety of my room I immediately jumped onto my bed and closed my eyes. I was rummaging around for my MP3 player when a loud bang came from just outside my door. I furrowed my brow and jumped up, went over to the door and opened it to find both my mother and sister with their arms crossed and a glare on their face. I narrowed my eyes and held back the growl that threatened to escape.

In the calmest voice I could muster I asked, "What is it that you two need?" The next thing I knew both of my cheeks were sore and red and I had a glare stamped across my face. I had enough. I was tired of getting blamed for shit that's not even my fault anyway! Before either one of them could blame me for something so trivial, I had already grabbed my phone and was heading for the door.

I could barely hear the voices of the others with my music as loud as it was. I threw open the door and I slammed it shut on my way out, not bothering to give my family a second glance. I was so tired of the fighting and the yelling and the name calling and so much more that I could just scream!

I didn't know where my legs were going to take me but at the time I didn't really care. I wasn't really surprised when I found myself in my local park, the birds calling to one another and families having a grand time on the playground. I went to my usual space under my tree and I leaned against its bark, glad to feel the familiar wood against my back and the wind blowing through the locks of my hair. I was finally starting to feel at peace when I heard a voice that sent my heart dropping to the soles of my feet.

I took out my ear buds to stare directly into Jonouchi's eyes, a glare starting to take my features over. I crossed my arms over my chest and growled out, "What do you want?" I narrowed my eyes and kept them fixated on Jonouchi's form and frame, listening to his cocky voice ringing out around us. "Why Ryou what are you doing here and without your little posse? Hm?" I rolled my eyes and shot back at him, "Why don't you just go back to Seto like the good mutt that you are?"

I was knocked off my feet by a blow to my chest that left me gasping for breath. Jou was atop me giving it everything he had but so was I. I had managed to give him a good black eye and a gash across his arm by a rock that I had found. I was fighting to get him off me when he was suddenly thrown off. I could finally breathe! I looked over to see Bakura giving Jou a piece of his mind and I slowly sat up, my muscles protesting in pain but I ignored it. I felt a couple of hands on either of my shoulders and looked up to see Miho and Kisara offering their hands to me, which I gladly accepted.

Mai and Varon were working hard to get Bakura off of Jonouchi and once I was up and on my feet, and Bakura had noticed, he was at my side in no time with Mai and Varon following behind. I found myself surrounded by my new friends and what was across from us? All of my old friends. I guess the rest of them were in the neighborhood when they heard the commotion and decided to check it out.

I looked around at everyone. Seto, Jou, Yuugi and Yami, Marik and Malik and I felt the betrayal, the hurt and the anger running through my veins. Everyone was arguing with someone and the constant buzzing of everyone's yelling sent me into a frenzy. I couldn't take it anymore! No more! This would end today! I was screaming, screaming as loud as I could. The arguing stopped and all eyes were on me.

I walked into the middle of the now separated group and I eyed everyone. My new friends, the ones who were by my side when the going got tough, and my old friends; the ones that betrayed me because they didn't understand my pain and refused to learn. My hands were balling into fists and before I knew it I was starting to let everything out that I had held in for more than 4 years.

_I'm screaming for you to please hear me. Can you hear me?_

"I have had enough. I am so tired! I'm tired of the fighting and the arguing, the tears and the pain and the screaming. I'm tired of you all refusing to see why I am the way I am today! You have no idea how hard it is to sit and watch someone you love slowly kill themselves! No idea how hard it is to not have friends for 10 months because they hate the way you act and when you try to explain why you are that way, they refuse to listen. I am tired of no on hearing me. Do any of you have any idea how hard it is to wake up in the morning with a hope that everything is back to the way it used to be only to realize that you are still stuck in the same hell that you went to sleep in the night before? Do you have any idea how hard it is to just smile and pretend like everything's okay when it is clearly not? To never talk about your problems and to never tell another human soul how you just want to give up. Do you know what it feels like to just want to quit and let the hatred consume your very spirit? To be so angry all the time that it eats you alive? To cry yourself to sleep at night because you know that it will never change for the better? Do you know how it feels to never be happy? To never smile or feel joy anymore? To walk around like a zombie with a heart made of ice? To never care how you act or whose feelings you hurt because you've gotten yours hurt for the last time? Well? Do you?! No, you don't. You could never understand how hard it is to not have a life anymore because of the actions of one person!"

The more I talked the louder I got. I felt the tears slowly cascading down my cheeks but I ignored them for now. I still had more things to say and damn it I was going to say it!

"Do any of you know how difficult it is to be a rock for your family when no one else is there? How hard it is to console yourself and never feel the warmth of another's arms around you? To comfort yourself and to rely solely on yourself because you can't trust others to be there for you?"

I let loose and stared around at everyone. I glared at the people that I had once called my friends and turned my back on them. I could hear Yuugi quietly crying in the background but I didn't care. I walked over to where Bakura was standing and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt his warm arms embrace me and with the rest of our group we walked away and out of the park.

Yeah, I think this is the end of it all.

* * *

Please lend me your opinions and let me know what you thought about this chapter! Kura-Kun.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. I only own the plot. Based on a true story. Many references to Skillet, Nickelback, Pink, Kelly Clarkson and LittleKuriboh lyrics and quotes. I own none of them.

* * *

It is now December and I am in Bakura's arms, tears are cascading down my cheeks and I feel like I can't stop them.

Let me tell you all what's been going on. I spent one whole week doing nothing but studying my little hear out right? I had a Certification Exam in Pharmacy to take and I was very confident that I knew exactly what I was doing. So I get into the test and what happens? All of the questions are one's that we never even went over in my class! They were all pharmacy related and I couldn't understand what was going on. Everyone had said that it was easy and that what we were doing in class is what was on the test. I say bull.

Anyway, I didn't pass it because I guess I had studied the wrong things and I was crushed, frustrated and disappointed all in one. I had exited the exam room and went straight into the bathroom. I splashed some water onto my face and took deep calming breaths. I was okay I just needed a moment to myself. After a minute I exited the room and went down the elevator to the lobby area where my supporters were waiting. When I got out of the elevators I took a gaze at them and I shook my head.

I sniffled and before anyone could console me, I ran straight into Bakura's arms. I buried my face into the shirt that he was wearing and I just let it all loose. I felt his arms wrap around me and I let out small shuddering breaths. I know I sound like I'm being a little girl but give me a break here! I was just crushed that I spent all that time studying and it didn't even pay off.

For now, all I wanted to do was go to Bakura's place and stay in his lap; and that is exactly what we did. We were sitting on his floor and his hand was rubbing circles on my back and I have to say, it was soothing. I sniffled again because my nose was running and I cried so much that I made myself sick. Bakura handed me a tissue and I blew my nose in it, snuggling into the warmth of his chest.

"How about some ice cream?" I heard his voice, soft like velvet, whisper into my ear and I shook my head. I had been quiet ever since I found out the results of my test and I just didn't want to talk right now. I heard him sigh and I couldn't stop apologizing inside my head. I pulled the covers that he got us and I pulled them up and over my head.

I closed my eyes and hoped that if I were to just fall asleep that I could stop my suffering if only for a moment. I yawned against my will and I laid my ear up against Bakura's chest. His heart was beating and it was like music to my ears. Before I knew it, I was out like a light and I loved where I had ended up.

* * *

Sorry it was a little short but life is getting hectic once more. Please lend me your opinions! Bakura-Kun.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. I only own the plot. Based on a true story. Many references to Skillet, Nickelback, Pink, Kelly Clarkson and LittleKuriboh lyrics and quotes. I own none of them.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

_It's the start of a brand new year and things are gonna change! First on my list of things to work on in this new year would be to exclude myself from my group of old friends and stay just with Bakura. I think it'll be better that way! Second, I will work on making a bunch of new friends this year and try to stay out of trouble! Third..._

I sat at my desk, messing with the pen in my mouth and trying to think of more new years resolutions. I need a job to support myself so that I can finally get away from the place that I call my home. I already know that I'm going to move into Bakura's place once we both get everything under control and to be honest; I couldn't be any happier! I grabbed my bottle of water and took a sip of the cool liquid, it soothed the scratchiness of my throat. I had developed a cold over the past few weeks and it took its toll on me, I had been bed ridden for a couple of days. I needed my sleep and I wasn't getting it so Bakura let me crash at his place for a while.

I sighed and stood up, leaning back and stretching at the same time, which effectively popped my back in the process. It felt nice sometimes and others it kinda hurt. I rubbed my eyes and look over toward the bed that had been my place of refuge; I couldn't help but to laugh as quiet as I could at the scene that I saw.

Bakura, the big tough guy, was holding this pillow, mind you it was a pillow that I had used to sleep on when I crashed here, so close to him that it looked like the stuffing would pop out at any minute! It was surely a sight to see! I covered my mouth and let out the laugh that I held back ever since laying my eyes upon him. I smiled once I was done and shook my head; I went over to Bakura and pressed a small kiss to the top of his head and quietly left the room.

I grabbed the blanket that was laying atop the couch and sat right in front of the window. It was snowing and it looked absolutely amazing! I leaned my head against the side of the wall, right before the window pane starts, and laid the blankets around my shoulders. I closed my eyes and listened to the television go on and on about what was going on in different parts of the globe. I yawned and laughed a bit at the irony, I had spent almost forever sleeping and I was still tired? I will never understand my body!

Well, I know for sure, is that this will be the most amazing and wonderful year ever! Or, so I thought.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEARS! I hope it was wonderful for you all! I'm very sorry for the really late upload! Ryou had kept me prisoner for the holidays and he finally let me come back! Anyway, please lend me your opinions! Bakura-Kun


	10. Chapter Update

Hello mortals. I am terribly sorry for not updating as fast as I would like. I have had to deal with many family emergencies and on top of that my laptop has broken and I am waiting for a new one. I would post new chapters via my iPod that Ryou got me for Christmas but I have tried and it shuts down halfway through.

So, here is the run down for the next months. In April, I will be working. Joy, but Ryou made me find one and my previous work just would not do for him. In May, I plan to get my laptop sometime though I am not sure when. I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me through the hardships and being patient.

I also asked everyone a poll over what should be written next after Ryou's Story. You voted and the results are in. I will be doing a Ryou/Bakura story once again but much different this time.

Picture if you will, or else the Shadow Realm awaits, a setting in Roma where Yami "Ezio" Bakura gets to do what he loves most, be a theif and save the "country" of Roma from the clutches of the Borgia. It will be based loosely off of Assassins Creed Revelations and Brotherhood but with a few minor twists. Instead of Roma and Borgia it will be Egyptia and Domina. Instead of the main character names being "Ezio" and "Sofia" it will be Bakura and Ryou. It will provide lots of twists and turns from the downfall of the Dark One to the saving of some unusual characters. The plot will be much different from that of the video game even though right now it does not seem it will. Trust me, it will.

I thank you all, again, for sticking with me and Ryou as well. Even though he does most of the nagging. [Snickers} Anyway, thank you all for your time. - Yami Bakura and Hiakri Ryou.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello mortals, I am finally back with my Hikari. [Hello everyone! Lovely to be here!] Yeah yeah, anyway I will update this next part of the story and I am sad to say that this will be its last. I am starting a couple of new ones however that focus around Yu-Gi-Oh!, Youtubers, and one crossover that I can imagine is going to be pretty epic. I do need help though; [You always need help.] Shut it Hikari! Anyway, I would enjoy some help writing the crossover so if you are interested just PM me. Back to the last and final part of the story!

* * *

It has been a year since everything has happened. I lost my family, my friends and yes, even my love Bakura. I thought everything was going perfectly until the fateful day when my father passed. It was a sad day and the funeral was the worst part, my mother and sister bawled their poor eyes out and after the funeral was over they packed up their things and left. I found out two months later that they had gotten into a car accident and my sister died instantly. My mother had sustained serious injuries and a few weeks later she passed away as well. I had everyone there at the funeral. We had them buried right next to my father; even though we were dysfunctional and we had our moments of strife, I still loved them with all of my heart and nothing was going to change that.

All of my friends that I had made and all the friends I left behind were there with teary eyes and broken hearts. After the service was over I never saw them again. Bakura had left with our group of friends and Yuugi and the others were off to do what they wanted to with their lives and I never spoke or saw them again.

It was okay, you know? I mean, I started a brand new life somewhere else! I loved Bakura and it hurt when he left because he couldn't stand to be around me anymore. He was getting mean and it was wrong; I was not going to let him treat me as if I was a nobody or nothing. You may be wondering where I am right now, right? Well, I am currently enjoying the sun and the sand with an amazing Egyptian by my side. His name is Akeifa and I love him to death! He reminds me of Bakura in a way. He is very protective of me and he won't hesitate to kick someone's ass.

To you all, I hope you all find what you love and protect it with your heart and your very being. No longer worry about me. I am in Egypt with someone who will love me with all of his heart.

* * *

That's that. It is finally done and I am very sorry that it took too long to update. I pray that you forgive me. (Only because my Hikari is making me say that.) Please review and let me know how you think it went. Again, I am sorry that I am cutting it short there.


End file.
